Ceal Cyndars Bad Day
by Ronnie R15
Summary: If you haven't played the game then don't read it. Its rating is the same as the game. It is about Ceal and his day after the game. Enjoy and please review!


Ceal Cyndar the mighty dragon got up from his sleep and left the baby dragons in the cave and for a brief moment he felt worried for them but he had Adara and many of the other sprites watching them and besides they would remain asleep for several more hours. He then left to get some food for himself and the Young dragons. He then left passing the cavern filled with the treasure he stole and he left reassured by the fact that the cave is well hidden up in the mountains. Besides he thought what is there to even worry about he sent the Orcs back to the Stone Age when he was done with them. He then left.

Not far away some Orc soldiers just passing through saw him flying by. They then proceeded to follow him. Not long after seeing him they found out he led them to a field filled with cows and other animals clearly left over from the destroyed towns and villages from his attacks. They watched him kill and eat a goat and went flying away with a cow back to where ever he came from. They then set up their camp and for many days the dragon returned to hunt. The Orcs then began to plan for revenge.

Cael then came back home from another successful hunt though a little later because of some storm. He new that the Young ones were now up and are giving Adara a hard time, he smiled a the thought.

"Cael you're late." Adara said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry." responses Cael "There was a storm outside and it became very difficult to fly."

"Well are you alright"

"Yes"

"Good because the little ones have been asking where there daddy is." said Adara with some humor.

"At least they no longer call me Mommy, it took months to get them out of that habit." said Cael countering with some of his own humor.

Back at the fields the Orcs began setting up a trap. The area was filled with Orcs and there weapons. They had catapults and even some towers that they had to rush to set up. They even had one special weapon set up for Cael the dragon who humiliated the Orc race.

"Captain, the weapon is ready" Yelled a Orc soldier.

"Good" replied the Orc Commander who spoke with a deep and harsh voice "Our race can finally get revenge."

The next day Cael Cyndar left again to go hunting. When he almost got there he got struck in the back by an arrow. Cael then roared in pain and then turned his head around to see thousands of arrows and even a few boulders. All of which were fired from Orc soldiers and a few catapults. Unknown to Cael at the time they were forcing him to the fields. When he finally got there he was trapped by a dark ward, as well as getting hit by many arrows though the boulders were easy to dodge even with arrows every where. Cael then flew to a Earth Gem and used a Earth Fury attack. He used it in the most populated area with Orcs and there weapons. Within a few moments he wiped out most of the Orc army.

"Surrender dragon!" called the Orc Commander.

"Why I'm winning!" declared Cael.

"Because of this!" the Commander yelled, as he was pointing at a larg tower with the Orc Monk Galthran Etruk casting a spell. When he was done 4 large wards of fire, water, earth and wind all came up in the same place, the same place Ceal was trapped.

"Hello, dragon time for you to die!" Yelled the Monk

Ceal was taking damage fast from the element wards. He then fell and landed in a pill of rocks knocked out. The Orc Commander then walked up.

"Finally we slayed the last great dragon Ceal Cyndar." roared the Orc Commander in triumph.

Ceal then opened his eyes and raised his head quickly while the Orc had his back turned and he roared "Rwaaaaaar"

The Commander then turned around and got devoured by the great dragon before he even knew what was going on. Ceal then gained some much needed mana and health(I know Orcs don't heal you in the game but it was a necessary change). He then flew to the tower to get rid of the pest Galthran.

"What a fool, to turn his back to a dragon" Yelled Galthran "Though now things should be much easier now"

Ceal roared again in defiance "Rwaaaaaar"

The Monk then sent 5 ward followers(the same thing that General Mandek used in the last level of the game, I just don't know what it's really called.). Ceal then proceed to dodge the follower wards as well as the balls of energy being thrown by Galthran. After many intense maneuvering skills in the air Ceal then proceed to fly to the tower and to Galthran.

"What are you doing dragon?" yelled Galthran with a hint of fear.

"Bringing your death!" countered Ceal.

The Orc Monk then looked around and saw all 5 of the special wards he created coming strait to him. Ceal was hovering right above for now safe from the wards since they harm those on the ground first and work there way up, Galthran in the tower was naturally closer to the ground and was struck. The tower collapsed and Galthran fell screaming. The Orc Monk just before he hit the ground was grabbed by Ceals mouth dead. The Orc Monk Galthran would make a nice meal for the young dragons.

The End

* * *

Well that is it tell me what you all think, so review.


End file.
